


Greatest fear

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Hestiene (Hestia Jones/Marlene McKinnon) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Can she overcome it with help?
Relationships: Hestia Jones/Marlene McKinnon
Series: Hestiene (Hestia Jones/Marlene McKinnon) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141319





	Greatest fear

Our tale begins in the Order of the Phoenix's current hq at number 12, Grimmauld Place. Esteemed undercover member, Marlene McKinnon and her new partner, Hestia Jones are discussing their first assignment together, well, sort of.

Hestia quietly asked, "Why couldn't you face that Boggart last week?"

Marlene muttered, "Your greatest fear is tame compared to mine, easier to overcome."

Hestia said, "Yes, but you helped me overcome my greatest fear in that Siberian forest and that was something I had deemed impossible. Tell me, how can I help you overcome your greatest fear, Marlene?"

Marlene sighed. "Look, you can't."

Hestia insisted, "There must be something I can do."

Marlene shook her head. "Nothing. It's not your fault that my greatest fear is dying alone and it's not your responsibility to help me overcome it either. We barely even know each other."

Hestia stated, "Where's that strong and wise woman who I met last week, huh? It might not be my fault or my responsibility, but we're partners now and that means I'll always be looking out for your best interests, no matter what. Understood?"

Marlene replied, "I understand."


End file.
